guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunk
You can get drunk by drinking any kind of alcohol. While drunk, your vision will be blurred and/or off-color depending on what kind of alcohol and how much of it you drink. Your character may act erratically by randomly saying things like: "I love you, man!", "I'm the king of the world!", or performing emotes like sitting down or dancing. You can remove drunkenness just by waiting a few minutes. Death will not remove drunkenness, nor will going through a portal. Being drunk long enough will eventually get you the Drunkard title. Potencies There are three classes of alcohol in Guild Wars: 1-level, 3-level and 5-level-alcohol. The following table lists the intoxicants in all groups. Please read the section below to understand how this translates to minutes toward the drunkard title. Levels of drunkenness There are 6 levels of drunkenness distinguishable when dealing with intoxicants: *When you do not drink any kind of alcohol, you are at level 0. *For each drink consumed, you ascend by as many levels as listed above until you reach the highest level. At level 5, drinking any further will only waste the drink. *Every minute above level 0, you will automatically descend one level until you reach level 0. *Descending from level 5 to 4, level 4 to 3, and level 3 to 2 will EACH earn 1 minute towards the Drunkard title. *Descending from level 2 to 1 and level 1 to 0 will NOT earn any minutes towards the Drunkard title. As you can see, it is most efficient to stay at least at level 3 to gain the Drunkard title. For example, you could drink 5 ales in a row then wait for 3 minutes so that you drop to level 2. Then you have to drink another 3 ales to get back to level 5 and so on. To get the maximal use of a Flask of Firewater you have to drop down to level 2 to get back up to level 5. If you drink one earlier you will lose levels (and therefore title-minutes) to the cap. Something similar applies to Spiked Eggnog, but it's also the perfect startup alcohol as it will boost you up to level 5 when sober, thus jumping over the two priming stages. Vision for each level depending on drink The kind of image distortion and coloring depends on the last drink you took. So it is irrelevant if you drink 4 Vials of Absinthe and then 1 Witch's Brew or 5 Witch's Brews. Both combinations will result in level 5 Witch's Brew-drunkenness. The popular Spiked Eggnog and Eggnog combination for example, sends you immediately to Eggnog level 5 (Disclaimer: only do this if you "really want to trip balls") Notes *Post Process effects must be enabled to see any visual alteration. *The One-Eyed Rugger in the Blacktide Den Mission gives the drunk effect, but it does NOT count towards the title. *Consuming Pahnai Salad gives the screen a warping effect similiar to being drunk, but it does NOT count towards the title. *There is debate as to whether or not green faeries can be seen flying about the screen at max level drunkeness with Vial of Absinthe. *Getting drunk from the drinking contest in the nightfall mission does not count toward the title See also * Drunkard title